


Love is Mortal

by CookieWaffle



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, skyward sword manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Plotless Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smut, because I aint' gross like that, both of them are grown adults like they were in the manga, mortal/immortal, multiple oneshots, so yea don't worry I never write smut of underaged characters anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieWaffle/pseuds/CookieWaffle
Summary: Having a literal goddess for a whife has it's ups and downs and can make life seem a bit unpredictable at times, but if there's one thing for certain, it's that things never get boring with her.This is just a bunch of modern AU hylink oneshots with no real plot in mind. And things don't go exactly the way the manga did, I kinda had to change a few things. There was a war but it was Hyrule fighting with a different country, not Demise. And Link was a POW that was released when the war ended and Hylia found him homeless and helped him get back up on his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

People could clearly see that there was something off about Link. He seemed always on edge, jumpy and anxious, as if someone could attack him at any time. He would often twitch and pick at his skin and nails, his body was covered in old scars, and his eyes could pierce one's soul. He was a young man, only 26 years old, but his eyes were old. They were the eyes of a man who had felt great pain and suffering for far too long. Those sky-blue eyes of his would sometimes unsettle people, so he often avoided eye contact. But as introverted as he seemed, he did not wish to be alone. In fact he hated it, feared it even. He couldn't even stand the thought of being alone. He had been alone for 10 years, rotting away in a prison cell and either being tortured or sitting in the dark, fearing what was in store for him the next day. And all because he spoke up. He was only a child, he didn't think about how grave the consequences could be, he just wanted the fighting to stop. He knew it wasn't right, and he still believed that 11 years later. But they didn't care about that, they only cared about shutting him up. He lost everything, his family, his home, his freedom, his dreams. And it It all had long lasting effects on him after the war had ended and he was finally let out.  
Most mortals thought Link to be strange and off-putting, and most the gods just saw him as broken and useless. But there was one who saw him as perfect. She payed no mind to his odd quirks and habits. To her, everything about him was beautiful. And when she looked into his eyes, she did see what other saw, but she also saw more than that. She saw what he really was. Loving, gentile, kind, and courageous. She admired his tenacity and the fact that he could suffer so much and yet still be as loving and kind as he was. And his soul was something to marvel at. Most mortals' souls were too weak for a god to see without making an effort to. But Link's soul burned with a wild flame. It was the first thing about him that had caught her attention. And to her, Link was not broken, just a hurt and needing of time to heal.  
When Hylia found him, he was alone and struggling with every bit of his strength to survive. His body frail and malnourished. His hair was so matted with blood and dirt that it was nearly impossible to see what color it was. He was clearly dying but he did everything he could to hang on. Hylia was not supposed to intervene with mortal affairs, it was against the rules. But she pitied the poor man greatly. And when she saw him fighting so hard to stay alive but failing, she couldn't help it. She told herself that she would only stay on earth to help him until he was well enough to be on his own again, but things didn't exactly work out as planned. The gods experience emotions much more powerful than mortals do, but usually they learn to control it well. They push them deep down inside. However, there is one emotion that can be too powerful for even the gods to control. Love. She fell in love with him. She did try to distance herself at first but it was already too late, she had already grown too attached. And before she knew she did not want to go back. She wanted to stay with him. But it was against the rules. So, she ran away with him. She knew that she would eventually be caught but she would deal with that problem as it came. She never thought she'd feel this way for a mortal. She found him irresistible, and she knew that he felt the same way for her. But, these emotions came with a consequence. Gods are meant to be with gods and mortals are meant to be with mortals for a reason. Gods are so much more powerful than mortals, a simple kiss from one could potentially be too powerful for a mortal and kill them. Hylia could never kiss Link. She wanted to so badly. And what was worse, he begged for it. He just wanted at least one kiss, even if it was just their lips slightly brushing together. He tried to convince her that he could handle it. And she was almost tempted to give in. There may have been a small chance that he could handle it, seeing how his soul was so much more powerful than those of other mortals, but that was a chance she was not willing to take. She was to afraid of losing him. But if she could, she would have kissed every inch of his body, she would have made love to him and make him feel like no mortal had ever felt before. But she had to fight back her temptations. She could however, hold him. And that was certainly something she did a lot. She would lay with him in bed and wrap her arms around him so that he would feel safe. And whenever he awoke with a nightmare she would take him in her arms and sing him back to sleep.  
Life on Earth with Link was much different than life in the heavens with the gods. Every living thing down on Earth was so much more fragile, she had to be careful. And she was not used to all the different customs that the mortals had down on Earth. But Link helped her and did his best to show her the ways of mortals. He was more than happy to help her, especially after all she had done for him. Although one was mortal and one was a goddess, there were actually not all that different from each other. They were alike in many ways. And they both had a deep everlasting love for each other. But they were star-crossed lovers and they both knew very well that someday this would have to end. Hylia was immortal, she could live forever, but Link could not. One day her lover would pass away and she would keep living on. She did have the ability to grant him more lives, but he would have to be reborn again. He would not remember her or anything from his past life. And besides that, she felt that it would be selfish to do so anyways. Mortals suffered greatly throughout there lives, Link especially. He deserved to go to a better place when he died, not live all over again where more harm could very much potentially come to him. So she had no choice but to accept their love's eventual ill fate. When the time came, she would return to the heavens. But for now, she was going to stay with him and make sure he lived the rest of his life happy and loved. Never to be lonely again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one tells about how Link met Hylia for the first time.

Link had finally accepted his fate. This would be his last day. He was going starve to death in a dark alleyway and no one would care. There was no one left that would care. He had hoped it wouldn't have to end like this. Life so far was very disappointing to say the least. He had spent nearly half of it locked in a cage. He was so eager to get out, but things were not much easier when he did. The bright sun blinded him because he had not seen it for so long, and he could barely walk or stand because he had forgotten how to after being chained to the ground for so many years. The outside world was cruel and unforgiving. People saw him dying on the street but pretended they didn't see. To them he might as well have already been dead. He was a lost cause, destined to die alone.   
Link closed his eyes. It was time. The alleyway was dark and cold, not unlike his prison cell. There was no one around to hold him say goodbye. It was just him, alone again. But then, out of nowhere, he felt warmth, and he could see light. The light comforting and peaceful. He thought he had died, but to his surprise, he was in fact still alive. And he was moving, but not on his own. He was being carried by someone. 

He heard the voice of a woman, "It's okay, I'm going to take care of you, you are safe now." 

The woman's voice was ethereal and soothing. When Link's eyes adjusted to the light, that's when he saw her for the very first time. Her beauty was radiant, and far surpassed that of any other person Link had ever seen. Yet, she was not perfect. She had clearly seen conflict, for her face was badly scared and her long pointed ears were torn. But even her scars seemed to hold beauty and grace. They ran down her face in shape that looked similar to lightning. In a way the scars seemed to actually enhance her beauty rather than make it less.   
Link could tell almost immediately that this woman was not human nor elf. She was a different kind if being entirely. It was her eyes that tipped him off first. They had no pupils, just light blue irises. He could not decide weather her should love or feat her eyes. They were calm and welcoming yet at the same time they had an intense fire behind them. Looking into those eyes was almost overwhelming, but he was so entranced by them that he could not look away. 

The strange woman spoke again with a warm comforting smile,"I am the goddess Hylia, but there is no need to fear me. I am here to save you." 

She brushed some of Link's matted hair out of his face and he got a brief feel of her skin. It was unbelievably smooth and soft and he shuddered and flinched a bit under her touch. It had been so long since someone had last touched him without inflicting pain. 

"Oh no, did I scare you? Please, do not be frightened." Hylia said, her face now looking concerned. 

Link did not reply, he couldn't. He had no idea what to say. 

"You must rest. Sleep now fragile one." She said.

The Hylia began to sing, her ethereal voice sounding even more beautiful that it did when she spoke. Falling asleep was usually quite difficult for Link, for he was often plagued by nightmares or insomnia. But this time Link drifted off into a peaceful sleep immediately after she instructed him to, like she put a spell on him. And for the first time in 10 years, he was not alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hylia had some trouble blending in with the mortals. She greatly disliked having to hide her true self but she needed to in order to appear to others and to the gods as a normal mortal. The only place where she could reveal her true self was in the apartment that her and Link were living in. She had cast a powerful spell on the building that hid her radiant soul from the gods' view. But everywhere else she used her mortal disguise. Her alias name was Zelda. In order to look mortal she her height from a towering 8 feet tall to a measly hight of 6ft 5, she needed to make her eyes appear normal to the mortals, and she had to shorten the length of her ears. Her ears were much longer than those of an average elf be it hylian or any other race. They were so long that they sort of reminded Link of a rabbit's ears.  
However, the one thing that Hylia refused to hide was her scars. She wore them as a badge of honor, as a warning sign to show that she could take anything and still remain standing. Consequently, they made her stick out like a sore thumb. Fortunately though it was not enough to give her away around the mortals. Her behavior in public on the other hand...

"BRING ME YOUR FINEST HEN! THE LARGEST YIU HAVE!"

The lady across the counter just looked at Hylia dumfounded.

Link tugged nervously at her sleeve and whispered in her ear, "What are you doing?"

"But darling, I thought you said you wanted chicken tonight? Have you changed your mind?" Hylia asked him.

"No I just... babe We're at KFC, the don't sell entire chickens. You gotta uh... You gotta read the menu and pick something." Link whispered. 

"Oh, alright then." Hylia looked up at the menu. She red it for about 2 seconds and then shouted with confidence, "BRING ME A BUCKET OF YOUR FINEST HEN FRIED!"

The entire restaurant was staring at this point, and Link could feel his forehead begin to sweat. 

"Actually you know what babe, I think I did change my mind. Let's just order some pizza at home kay?" He said as he took her by the hand quickly scurried out the door, saving her from any further embarrassment. 

"Is something wrong love?" Hylia asked after they stepped outside.

"I think... From now on you should let me order at restaurants. Okay sweetie?" Link said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But I thought you disliked speaking with strangers." Hylia seemed confused.

Link responded, "Yea but uh... You kinda still gotta work on the whole not using your loud demanding goddess voice thing. People find it... Intimidating." 

"Oh... Sorry I forgot about that!" Hylia said with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay, we'll work on it. Now let's get home before it gets too dark out. We can order pizza and put on a movie. That sound good hun?" Link said as he took her hand into his.

Hylia gently stroked his cheek and smiled, "Yea, that sounds good."

When they got home they ordered the pizza and put on a movie while they waited. It was some cheesy forgettable romance movie and they got a bit bored with it after a while. So about halfway through the film they just started making jokes about it. That made the movie a bit more fun to watch.   
Hylia did not need sustenance but she ate the pizza anyways. She still enjoyed food even though she did not need it for survival. She simply did it for the enjoyment. 

The two ate and chatted for a while and then Link asked a question, "Um... Hey. Can I ask you something that might be kind of personal? You don't have to answer if you don't want to though."

Hylia said, "Go right ahead love."

"Um... How did you uh... How'd you get those scars? You've never told me..." Link asked.

Hylia face suddenly grew bleak and she was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "Well you are my lover, and suppose I should not keep things from you." She took a deep breath before continuing, "You are not my first, Link. I've been married once before. He was a god like me, and I no longer speak his true name for he no longer deserves it. His true name is the name of the man I had loved and cared for thousands of years. He is no longer that man." Hylia's ears were drooped down and her fists were balled up tightly, "He betrayed me... He betrayed all of us... He began to abuse his power and became hungry for more. None of us could stop him, no matter how hard we tried. But I still held faith in him, how foolish of me... I should have killed him when I had the chance." 

Link felt a cold shiver down his spine when she said the last part. She sounded so angry and yet so distraught at the same.

Hylia continued, "Eventually he lost control, and his hunger for power turned into an unstoppable hunger for destruction. Death followed everywhere he went and he became known as only "Demise the Demon King". Everything he once was was now gone. The man I loved was dead, but still I refused to accept it."

Link could tears begin to well up in her eyes, and he quickly took her hand and held it as an attempt to comfort.

Hylia continued again, "I tried to reason with him peacefully, but he refused to listen. Instead he tried to kill me. He gave me these scars. And on that day I finally realized and accepted that he no longer loved me..." Hylia paused for a moment to compose herself before finishing, "Then he planned to destroy your world. I couldn't let that happen. There was a great war in the heavens between us. He was almost impossible to defeat but despite all odds I still won. I sealed him away never to return. And if he does, well, I'll know, and I'll be ready to do it all again." 

Both Link and Hylia were silent for a long moment. Then she spoke again, "I could heal these scars if I wanted to you know. But I choose not to. They serve as a reminder to myself of how her betrayed me and never to trust him again no matter how much he once loved me. And they also serve as a warning to others to not cross me as he did. He tried to kill me and he failed, and I ended his reign." Hylia held Link's hand up to her heart, "They were also a way to remind myself to never fall in love again... But as already know, that plan didn't work out so well now did it?" She said with a soft chuckle. Then she turned to him and said, "Link... I chose to give love another chance with you. And I know you would never hurt anyone like Demise did, for your soul is far too gentile Nd caring. However if there ever comes a day where you no longer love me, please just tell me and I will leave you peacefully. Demise never told me. He just left it for me to figure out myself. And that just made it hurt all the more..."

"Hylia." Link said gently caressed her cheek, "I don't think I could ever stop loving you." 

The way he looked at her made her heart melt. There was so much love in his eyes, his face was beaming with affection. She wanted to kiss him badly but fought the urge, knowing what she would be risking if she did. So instead embraced him and held him close, with his head rested against her chest so that he could hear her heartbeat. The heartbeat of a god or goddess is not the same as the heartbeat of a human. The sound of it is indescribable, and hearing it could either strike fear into one's soul or make it feel greatly at peace depending on the mood of the heart. And at that moment, Hylia's heart felt love, and so did Link's. They both had gone years without love, and now they could seek comfort in each other. Hylia knew that one day her heart would be broken again when her liver passed. But she took comfort in knowing that when her heart did break, it would be because he loved her so much that he stayed with her till the day of his passing.


End file.
